1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to graphics equipment and in particular to a device for use with a drafting pen to aid in drawing parallel curved lines in ink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drawing parallel curved lines in ink is a tedious and time consuming process. Generally the designer or draftsman plots parallel lines in pencil by making many measurements, then connects the short segments in ink by repositioning various templates being employed.
Devices for making parallel curved lines have been proposed, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,514,003; 3,867,761; 2,782,506; and 3,245,146. These patents disclose devices for use with pencil lead or ball point pens, not ink. Also, certain of these devices would not be suitable for ink since a part of the guide would contact the ink line being drawn, causing smearing. In addition, except for U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,586, all concern specially constructed marking instruments, rather than an accessory for conventional marking instruments.